Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Heretofore, gaming machine design and innovation has focused primarily on attraction devices, lighting, payout mechanisms, networking, and predominantly on game play, such as base game characteristics and enhancements, bonus rounds, and progressive-type game play. Gaming chairs have received less attention, with such attention being generally limited to improving player comfort and convenience. Even less attention has been paid to automating chair positioning and improving other tactile features.
While player comfort has been addressed to some extent, typically, it has been isolated to chair ergonomics and the incorporation of adjustable features (e.g. pivotable arm rests, stowable cup holders, etc.). For instance, players typically cannot sit back in the gaming chair and relax in comfort because the game play buttons are located on the gaming machine requiring most users to lean forward. Materials used to promote comfort for individuals maintaining a prone, seated position for extended periods of time have been incorporated to alleviate discomfort and create an environment that enhances the gaming experience.
Convenience features also enhance the enjoyment realized by gaming patrons. For example, stationary footrests, adjustable headrests, and adjustable-height seat cushions allow for players of different sizes and preferences to use and enjoy the same gaming chair. In addition, chair-mounted gaming buttons eliminate the need for players to reach for standard input devices on the cabinet, making the player's gaming experience more convenient and, thus, more enjoyable.
As the complexity and capacity of microcomputer programs continue to grow, the graphics and audio of wagering games have become more realistic and intense. As a result, different accessories have been provided to enhance the game playing experience. Surround-sound speaker systems and high-definition wide-screen displays are just some of the accessories that are available on modern gaming machines to enhance the graphic and acoustic output of wagering games and, thus, increase player enjoyment. However, such accessories have traditionally been housed within the gaming machine cabinet.
Many current gaming machines also fail to add ambiance to a gaming environment, for example, by providing any type of ambient light to further enhance visual effects displayed on a game display. Although some current gaming machines attempt to provide some type of supplemental lighting system, these gaming machines fail to do so without distracting the player. For example, some current gaming machines include add-on elements, e.g., illuminated bezels mounted to the cabinet, that are generally considered distracting and indiscrete to the player. These add-on elements fail to functionally and aesthetically integrate with the gaming cabinet and, therefore, detract from an enhanced game play experience. In addition, such elements fail to extend and emphasize the game experience beyond the traditional electronic display borders. As such, current ambient elements, such as add-on bezels, are obtrusive and unpleasant in character and tend to either distract the player from the gaming event or they disrupt attempts to create a pleasant visual ambience for the player.